A Time for Truth (and Dares)
by This-isFanfiction10
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get an invitation to play truth or dare with the Shadowhunters. Four other demigods will go too. What's in store for the six people?
1. The Message

Third Person

The demigods had won the war against Gaea six months ago. In that time, Chiron had thought that it would be a good idea to more allies, in case of another war. He had Percy and Annabeth go into New York to meet with the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute. Now the Lightwoods' and the demigods were friends. "Oh Percy! Look! It's a fire message." Annabeth yelled. Percy walked over to where Annabeth was standing. He looked over her shoulder at the note. It said, _Hey demigods! We are having a truth or dare party. We would like you to come. Please have six people come. This is the address, apartment 37A West 7th Street. See you there, Clary. "_ Wow this is awesome!" exclaimed Percy. "Yeah but we need four more people. Who are they going to be?" asked Annabeth. "Hmm. Maybe Piper and Jason?" Percy suggested. "Yeah you go ask them." Annabeth told him. Percy ran off. Annabeth started to make her way to her cabin. "Hey Nico!" she greeted upon seeing the son of Hades. "Hi." He replied quietly. "Where are you off too?" Annabeth inquired. "Um, Will asked me to help in the infirmary." He said nervously. "Oh okay well see you later." Annabeth said. As Nico was walking away Annabeth yelled to him, "Nico!"

"What?" Nico said impatiently. "Me and Percy got invited to play truth or dare with the Shadowhunters. Would you and Will like to come?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I mean if Will's fine with it." answered Nico. That was how Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Will, and Nico ended up in a van from camp heading to the city to play truth or dare.


	2. Meeting the Players

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I honestly didn't think I would get any. Now, on with the story.**

Nico's POV

I really did not want to play truth or dare, but I didn't want to be rude to Annabeth. So, when Will said he wanted to play, we all set off to the city. Jules Albert was driving us. "So who's all playing?" Piper asked. "Well I'm not sure but I think it will be Clary, her boyfriend, and the Lightwood's." Annabeth replied. In fifteen minutes we arrived. We all got out of the car. Annabeth made her way to the door and buzzed in. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" a voice yelled. "It's, uh, Annabeth Chase. Clary invited me." Annabeth stammered. "Oh well then come on in." the voice replied. We all walked in the door. Everyone gasped when we saw the room. It was decorated brightly. "Hello. I am Magnus Bane. This is my apartment." said a man, Magnus. Magnus was dressed in very bright clothes. He also had cat eyes. "Hi I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. These are my friends Percy, Piper, Jason, Will, and Nico." she introduced. "Well I told you who I am. This is Isabelle, Simon, Jace, you know Clary, and Alec." Magnus said. "Hey guys! Let's get started!" Clary said walking in with everyone else. And that was how one of the worst nights of my life began.


	3. Starting the Game

**Hey guys. My other story that I posted, idk of anyone saw it, was not very good. I deleted after one review that I got saying it was plagiarism. So yeah. I'll just focus on this. Read and review!**

Chapter 3

Third Person

"Okay. I'll start," Clary yelled. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Simon quickly said.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a dare?" Jace teased.

"You haven't known her as long as I have." Simon defended.

"Simon. If you weren't dating Isabelle, who would you date?" Clary asked. Simon gulped. "Um, you Clary." Simon blushed. Everyone started laughing. "Don't get any ideas. She's mine." Jace said while he hugged Clary. "Okay. Annabeth, truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Dare." Annabeth replied confidently.

"I dare you to kiss someone. It can't be Percy." Simon dared. Percy started pouting. "Okay well I don't really know any of you so, Jason. Come here." She kissed Jason and Piper and Percy pulled them apart after one second. "Well then. Magnus, truth or dare?" asked Annabeth.

"Truth." Magnus said.

Annabeth, not knowing that Magnus and Alec were together, said "If you could date one guy here who would it be." All of the Shadowhunters started to laugh at this. The demigods looked at them with really confused looks. "Hmm well. I think it would be Alec." Magnus said. Then Magnus, much to the demigods' surprise, pulled Alec into a kiss. "It seems that it's my turn. Well, Will, truth or dare?" Magnus asked. The demigods all still looked shocked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to admit to your crush that you like them. If you don't have one them I'll pick someone." Magnus said, clearly proud of himself. "Um, okay." Will nervously turned to Nico. "Hey Nico. So, I've kind of had a huge crush on you for a while. So yeah." Will and Nico were both blushing now. "That was not what I was expecting." It was Isabelle who broke the silence. Let's continue!"


	4. Endings and Farewells

**Hey guys! Sorry for waiting so long for updating. I haven't been motivated. I think I'll try to update once a week. If not just send me a message to give me a reminder. Just had to say, there is a song called "Follow Your Arrow" by Kacey Musgraves. It's amazing just look it up on YouTube. So on with the story.**

"Truth or dare Pipes?" Will asked, now over his last dare. Nico however was not. He hadn't been able to respond. He had just found out that his crush crush liked him too. "Truth." Piper happily said.

"If your mom wasn't Aphrodite, what goddess would you want it to be?" Will asked.

"I hope I don't get cursed for this, but probably Athena. I was actually hoping it was her." Piper said.

"My turn. Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously." Jace replied, confident as always. Piper gave him an evil look. He had no clue that she had charmspeak.

"Go stand outside and do the chicken dance." Piper said. Jace went outside with out a word. Everyone went to the window to watch. "Omg! That is hilarious. How did you get him to just do that?" Izzy asked.

"Being a daughter of Aphrodite I have this power called charmspeak. It allows me to persaude people to do what I want basically." Piper answered.

"Cool." Izzy said. A minute later, Jace walked in. Now he was angry after realizing what he had done. Piper explained charmspeak to him and he wanted revenge.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Jace said. This was his plan for revenge. As long as Jason picked dare.

"Dare." Jason replied. He did not know what he was getting himself into.

"I dare you to run outside shirtless for three minutes."

"What? Come on it's cold out there."

"I don't care do it." Jace said. With that Jason took off his shirt and ran outside. "I must say, he has nice abs." Magnus said. With that Alec smacked him. "Ouch. Geez Alec I was kidding. You know I love you."

"Wait. So you two are dating?" Will asked.

"Yes we are." Alec replied, "Are you two?" Alec asked referring to Will and Nico.

"We...what… No." Will stuttered. Jason finally came back inside.

"So cold." He said, "Anyways. Alec. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alec answered. Jason picked his dare. Not having paid attention to Magnus' dare earlier.

"I dare you to kiss one guy for two minutes."

Izzy got out her phone and set a timer.

"Ready go!" Jason yelled. Alec started to kiss Magnus. Everybody laughed while Jason was confused.

"What's so funny. I thought that was a good dare." Jason said obliviously.

"They're dating. Have you not been paying attention?" Piper said.

"Ooh…" The timer went off and Alec realized it was his turn. "Percy."

"Truth." Everyone who knew Percy was shocked. He always picked dare.

"Have you dated anyone before Annabeth?" Alec asked. Percy thought about saying no, but he came up with a better idea.

"Yes. She was so sweet. I couldn't resist. Her name was Sandy. But everyone called her…. Blue Tootsie roll." Annabeth smacked Percy in the head.

"You almost scared me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said while glaring at Percy.

"Hey it's my turn. Let's see. Neeks, truth or dare?" Percy said. Why did it have to be Percy, Nico thought.

"Dare." He gulped. Zeus knows what dare he was going to get.

"Ask someone to go out with you." Why Percy, Nico thought.

"Will, would you go out with me?" Nico asked.

"About time! Yes, absolutely!" Will said. Nico blushed. Will was so happy. He will finally go out on a date with his crush. This night was awesome. Nico on the other hand thought this night could not get any worse. "Clary. Truth or dare?" Nico asked. After this then they could leave.

"Truth." Clary answered.

"How long have you and Jace been dating?" He asked. Nico really couldn't think of much.

"Oh about a couple of months." She replied. Well now that's over. Everyone stood up and stretched. "Aww I wish this night didn't have to end." Magnus said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Annabeth agreed, "We should do this again." Everyone agreed. The demigods walked towards the door.

"Until next time! See you soon!" Izzy shouted. The demigods closed the door after they were out. "They are awesome. I hope that Nico and Will date. They are so cute together." Izzy exclaimed.

"They kind of remind me of Alec and I." Magnus said.

"We better get going. Come on Iz." Jace said dragging her out the door.

"Bye!" Alec called.

 **That marks the end of our story. Or does it. Jk. It's over. I may write about Nico and Will's date though. But yeah. Reviews are appreciated. And To all Percy Jackson fans: If you haven't read the Trials of Apollo you really should. Solangelo is canon. Yes that's right. So have a lovely day/night. Longest Chapter. Yes!**


End file.
